


Use Me

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Consensual, Dom John Watson, Dominance, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Spanking, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Submission, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: After a case, Sherlock is on an adrenaline high and asks John to use him. John happily obliges.





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Sherlock bent over double, breathing hard, the criminal they had been chasing out cold on the ground. He stood up, laughing, exhilaration tinting his cheeks a lovely shade of pink.

John looked up from where he straddled the back of the criminal's thighs, snapping cuffs onto the man's wrists. He couldn’t help admiring the detective. Sherlock was beautiful in his triumph. He couldn’t wait to get him home and fuck him senseless in a victory shag.

Lestrade came jogging up, his team behind him. Words were spoken, the criminal was taken into custody, and John and Sherlock were sent on their way.

The detective slipped his hand into John's. He was rewarded by a firm squeeze. Risking a glance at his Dom, he was delighted to see the tell-tale smile that had crept onto John's face. It was a smile that promised everything Sherlock was hoping for. He gave a full-body shudder and quickly hailed a cab.h

* * *

The moment the door to 221B closed behind them, John rounded on his boy and slammed him against the door. Sherlock's knees went weak at being so roughly manhandled. Only the doctor's grip on him kept him from sliding to the floor and kneeling before him.

“God! John, sir.” Sherlock’s eyelashes fluttered as his breathing grew ragged. “I want you. Use me. Please, sir.”

John shoved his knee roughly between his boy's thighs. “Oh, I intend to.” He pulled the detective down for a heated kiss, then he pulled back and looked long into his eyes. “You want it rough, don’t you, boy?” God, he hoped so. He wanted to take Sherlock apart and put him back together.

“Yes, sir,” Sherlock agreed, his pupils blown wide. His cock was already uncomfortably hard in his trousers and he reached down to palm himself through the fabric.

The doctor intercepted said hand, grabbing Sherlock by the wrist. In one quick motion, he twisted his boy's arm and flipped him around so he was pressed face first against the door, his arm up his back. “None of that, boy. Now, don’t move.” He released the detective and took a step back.

Sherlock remained where he was, his pulse racing. They hadn’t played rough often before, not really, but he trusted John. Always.

Shrugging off his coat, John tossed it to the floor. “Strip.”

At that, the detective turned to face his Dom. He removed the Belstaff, dropping it, then he unbuttoned his jacket. John's eyes on him seemed to burn everywhere they touched. The doctor's gaze only grew more intense as each layer of Sherlock's clothing disappeared.

“Beautiful,” John said, licking his lips. He approached the naked sub and pulled him down for a second, longer kiss. He nibbled at Sherlock's bottom lip, then up along his jawline. “I want you.” Nibble. “In our bedroom.” Nibble. “By the bed.” Nibble. Nibble. Bite.

“Yes, sir,” the sub breathed out. As soon as John stepped back, Sherlock fell to his hands and knees, despite not being ordered to do so. It simply felt natural.

In the bedroom, the detective knelt up beside the bed. He placed his hands on the back of his head. He didn’t realise it, but they were trembling in anticipation.

John removed his clothing as he followed his boy. In the bedroom, he came up behind Sherlock and grasped a handful of curls. He tilted his boy's head back and looked down at him. “I expect you to use your safe word if this becomes to much.”

“Yes, John, sir. I promise.” He let his eyes fall shut, relishing the pull on his scalp. He tugged against it, enjoying the increased sensation.

Taking the hint, the doctor used his grip to drag Sherlock to the bed. “Lean over it,” he ordered, his voice rough with desire.

The detective got to his feet, then lent over the bed. It put his pale arse on perfect display.

John kicked Sherlock's feet wider apart as he placed a hand on his lower back. “This is just a warm-up.” With his other hand, he massaged the detective’s arse, then he reared back and brought his hand down on it hard.

The detective yelped, despite having suspected what was coming. He could imagine the red handprint that must be glowing on his arse from the way it stung and burned. Shifting on his feet slightly, he settled in for the remainder of the blows.

Each strike that followed fell on a different section of pale flesh. Soon Sherlock's entire arse felt like it was on fire. He rocked up on the balls of his feet and swayed each time John's hand made contact. He was panting, sweating, and tears were streaming down his face. He shook with the effort of staying in place. He loved it.

Abruptly, the spanking stopped. John rested his hand on the abused flesh of Sherlock arse. It felt hot. “You did beautifully, boy. I’m so proud of you. You are so gorgeous. You took it so well.”

The Dom helped Sherlock stand on shaky legs, then he pulled him down for a kiss. He tasted salty tears on the detectives lips as he demanded entry. The kiss was heated and seemed to go on forever. When John broke away, he pushed the sub down on the bed.

Automatically, Sherlock spread his legs and stretched his arms over his head. He made a pretty picture, his pale body laid bare for the taking.

John swiftly tied the detective's hands to the headboard. In response, Sherlock's cock jerked, precome leaking from the slit. Kneeling between his spread thighs, the doctor slapped his sub's bollocks just hard enough to be stimulating. He smiled at the groan of pleasure/pain that it earned him.

With only the bare minimum of lube, the doctor opened Sherlock up, using two fingers, then three. His boy was tight and hot around his fingers. He pulled them out, then immediately lined up his substantial cock with Sherlock's entrance and pushed all the way in with one long thrust.

The detective cried out at the immediate burning sensation, feeling impaled and filled completely. He breathed through the pain as John started moving. He relished every moment of it, feeling claimed until the pain turned to pleasure, then he cried out for very different reasons. ‘John’ and ‘God’ and ‘Fuck’ fell from his lips as his enormous brain went pleasantly offline.

John pumped into his boy rapidly and with unforgiving force. They travelled up the bed until Sherlock's head hit the headboard, then they stopped. Soon, they were both near the edge. John reached between them and grasped the detective's cock. A few pumps, and Sherlock came, spattering them both with his come. John came soon after, Sherlock’s hole clenching around him.

The Dom collapsed on top of Sherlock. After he caught his breath, he untied the detective's wrists and brought them down to kiss them, one at a time. “God, you are amazing.” He paused. “I suppose we should clean up.”

Sherlock wrapped himself around John. “Later.” He wanted to enjoy the debauched feeling and the soreness in his arse. “Definitely later.”

“Mm. Alright. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
